


Home for the Holidays

by brooklynxmagic (orphan_account)



Series: 2017 Holiday Drabble Giveaway [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magnus-Alice friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: Magnus visits Brakebills to visit someone he knows could use a holiday miracle.  Or at least a friendly face.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [predictableisnotbad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=predictableisnotbad).



“You call this decorated?”

Magnus let himself into Alice’s room, having come by to surprise his friend before she returned home for the holiday break.  While he knew her parents well enough, Alice was the only one in the family he considered himself close with and he didn’t relish the idea of having to spend time with them unless absolutely necessary.  His and Alice’s ideas about magic and the world were more in sync with one another than with either of her parents.  

Despite the fact that she was leaving for two weeks, he thought there should at least be a little sign that the holidays were upon them.  But the room looked like it always had, with the exception of the bedding had changed color to a slightly more festive forest green.  “Just because you are going away for awhile doesn’t mean you have to live with the Brakebills drabness during this celebratory season.”

Magnus liked to think he added some color and fun to Alice’s life.  He never tried to push her too far from her comfort zone but a little color and glitter never hurt anyone, particularly when he knew she could easily change it back if she wanted. Judging by how few people were in the halls of the school right now, most of the people had already left.  Or it was time for exams, but since Alice was in her room and not the library, it seemed unlikely.

“Allow me?” Magnus offered, gesturing to the room.  When Alice nodded, Magnus grinned brightly and began to work.  The plain walls were soon covered in garlands of evergreen, punctuated with red ribbon.  Candles flickered in each of the windows and crystalline snowflakes hung from the ceiling, catching the light from the candles and sending sparkles around the room.  Realizing no fireplace stood in the room (a shame, as Magnus believed every bedroom deserved a fireplace), he pushed and pulled at the wall until one formed in front of them. Then he decorated it with more evergreen and candles, finally ending with a fire roaring inside, warming the room with its cozy glow.

“Now you are ready for the holidays.”  Alice gave him a quick hug and Magnus smiled.  “Of course, now you are going to leave soon enough and it will go unappreciated by any one but for now, we can enjoy it.”

“I’d much rather stay here,” she admitted, looking at the beautiful decor in the otherwise drab and ordinary dorm room.  “But we aren’t supposed to stay over the holiday break, no matter how much we might like to.”

Magnus understood.  He knew all too well what it was like to have family you didn’t want to spend time with.  However, with all her friends off to spend time with their loved ones, it left Alice with little in the way of options.  

“Come home with me,” he suggested, a bright smile on his face.  “Alexander is bringing his siblings, so I would like to bring you.  I can even bring this room if you want.  Or a close approximation of it.  If you get tired of all the company, I have one of the largest accumulations of magical texts in North America.  Please, Alice, dear.  It would mean a lot to me to have you there.” 

He could see Alice considering, could see how much she wanted it but also how little she wanted to be a burden.  “Are you sure?  I feel like I would be asking a lot.”

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering.  And of course I am sure.  It will be simple enough to portal you back here after the holiday.  I would get the pleasure of your company while Alec is busy with his siblings, and you don’t have to see your troublesome family.”

Seeing the moment Alice agreed, Magnus grinned.  “Okay,” she smiled shyly.  “I think it would be nice.”

“This is going to be great.  Now, let’s get out of this dreadful building and get started on the holiday.  Happy Holidays, Alice, dear.”

Alice smiled back at him.  “Thanks, Magnus.  And happy holidays to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a drabble request for my holiday drabble giveaway, [submit it here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfx0Tb2LpWGkDVd00IyP3J_DkwaptGQVXNFf4LPLDrT7qOMTw/viewform?usp=sf_link#responses). Any fandom I am familiar with is fair game so feel free to submit whatever interests you.
> 
>  ~~Twenty four~~ Thirty-one days of holiday ships! What could be better?


End file.
